Operation: Lily Evans
by MusicMakesLife
Summary: An operation is set in motion when James requests Lily's best friend's help on winning Lily's heart. Lily fought with herself as she realized he's moving on. That's what she wanted all along...right? The voice in her head said differently. The remaining question was if James succeeded. Mischief, pranks, and schemes will make 5th very interesting, indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Takes place during 5th year.)**

**Operation: Lily Evans**

_**Maybe there's something **_

_**you're afraid to say,**_

_**or someone you're afraid **_

_**to love, or somewhere **_

_**you're afaid to go.**_

_**It's gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt**_

_**because it matters.**_

_**~John Green. **_

**The Beggining of a Scheme.**

**LILY EVANS SIGHED FOR THE FOURTH TIME.**

She was sitting in Charms, trying to pay attention to what was being teached. She needed the perfect notes, for this years was OWLs year, and she inteded to all O's. However, there was a small _pest_ attempting to ruin her plans.

The _pest's_ name was James Potter.

She knew she shouldn't have let her hair down today, but Isabelle had insisted that it looked _marvellous. _And of course, no one was stupid to say _no_ to Isabelle. It just never happen. But why in the name of Merlin did Potter feel the need to tug at her hair?

He enjoys to torment you, Lily, she reminded herself.

She had tried to stop it without causing a scene. She had shifted her hair to the side where he couldn't touch it, slid her chair closer to her desk so he couldn't reach, but he manage either way. She was tempted to look over her shoulder to glare at him, but that would only achieved what he wanted, her attention.

And there was _no way _she was going to let him win.

He tugged at it again, then she could _feel_ him smirking as he curled it around his finger.

She yanked her hair out of grip.

Isabelle, who was sitting next to her, laughed.

Professor Flitwick stopped, turning to look at her. "Miss Leonte?"

She smilled blindingly at the professor. "Nothing. You may continue with your lesson."

The professor gave her a look, but continued with the lesson.

"He won't leave you alone," Isabelle said gleefully.

Lily glared at her. "Its not funny," she hissed, keeping her voice low.

She glanced back. "I don't know, Lily. I find it pretty funny."

Before Lily could answer, _he _decided it was a good idea to join the conversation.

"She's right you know, Lils," Potter said with his usual arrogance. "I'm funny, handsome, and Quidditch star."

She ignored him.

Isabelle frown at her. "Hello, Jamie," she greeted the _pest _with a wide smile.

"Hey, Izzy," he answered. "You look beautiful, as always."

The girl besides her laughed quietly. "And you get more handsome by the hour."

"I can only hope your beautiful redhead friend think so too," he answered.

That comment made her blood boil. She turn slightly, enough to glare at him. "Don't you dare say that, you prat," she snapped. "You are never getting a date with me because I can't stand you! You are like an annoying, desperate _pest_ that doesn't undersand the meaning of no. Sometimes I wish it was 7th year so I can get far away from _you_!"

The last word was shouted. It rang in the now silent room. Realizing what she did, Lily bit her lip and turn to her best friend, who wasn't looking at her. Izzy was looking at Potter, who Lily didn't even dare to look.

"Miss Evans!"

She winced, looking at the tiny professor. "Yes, sir?"

"Please take care of any personal business out of class time," he reprimed sternly, which was hard to do since it was so high pitch and serious. "We have important information to cover before OWLs time."

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said, ducking her head.

"Don't let it happen again." And then he went back to his lecture.

Isabelle, ever the rebel, raised her eyebrows at her. "That wasn't as long as it usually is."

"Shhh," Lily whispered. "I don't want to be kicked out."

"It was harsh," Izzy insited.

Lily, atonished, stopped to stare at the dark headed beauty besides her. "Since when do you care?"

"Lily," Isabelle said, flickering a strand of hair away from her face. "It was harsh."

"I've said harsher," she responded, unwilling to let herself feel guilty.

A smirk tugged at the girl's lips. "And yet he still keeps trying. Oh, Lils. You don't know Jamie or you wouldn't treat him so bad."

"Why do you call him _Jamie?_" She asked, irritated. "His name is Potter."

"To you," was all that was said.

Lily glared at her, but said nothing more. It was true, though. Isabelle and Potter got along pretty well. They were friends. She knew it was because they knew each other all of their lives - both being purebloods- but she didn't like it. She fear Potter may try to brainwash Izzy against her, even though it was riddiculous. She knew _Isabelle_ brainwash people, not people her.

She looked across the room, where Severus Snape was scribbling away. He was her best friend, like Isabelle, only slightly different. She had known Sev since childhood, he had been the one to tell her about the magical world, about everything that lay beyond a thin veil. They had ran to each other to when they had recieved their Hogwarts letter. She remember the joy on his face...

They had faced some problems, what with all the Hogwarts prejudice, but they've manage. Their friendship had become somewhat strained over the years, but they were still close.

As if feeling eyes on him Sev looked up. His eyes searched the room, then meet hers. He smiled at her, and she returned the smile, feeling better instantly. No matter what he always made her feel happy.

Suddenly, there was screams around her as people jumped to their feet. The green, repugnant smell fielded the air. She staggered out of her chair, holding her hand to her nose. The room was dark, and everything was a green daze, making it difficult to see.

"Settle down!" She could hear the little professor's squeaky voice. "Please be carful- oof!"

"Sorry!" A student called.

"Exist in an ordery fashion, please!" The poor professor finished.

She looked around for her best friend, but she was nowhere to be found. A panic rose to her chest, wondering if her friend had hurt herself, loosing consious, and was sprawl somewhere. She took a step forward, ready to go back in the green misty fog to look for Isabelle-

A hand grasped her elbow, pulling her back. She gasped, acting on instinc as she tried to pull her arm from the stranger's hold. The stranger was a male, clearly because the hand holding her was rough, too rough to be a girl's, too strong. The boy's destination was the door, so she allowed him to tug her out.

She wasn't sure how they manage to be one of the first ones to desert the classroom, but they were. She imidiatly reconized the black hair, and pale skin.

"Sev!" She exclaimed, of course it would be him. "Have you seen Isabelle?"

He shook his head, pulling her away from the noisy students, and bad smell. "No. I rather not, anyway. She's..." He faltered, but she understood. She knew how Severus felt about Izzy, at times she knew why, and others she didn't.

"I think maybe she's still in there," she insisted, looking back. "What if-"

He stopped, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. "She's Isabelle Leonte. I would bet that she was probably the one that started all of that."

She open her mouth to protest, but shut it. She knew he was probably right, but why would Isabelle do that? She knew Isabelle didn't particularly like taking notes, and the smoke was bold thing, too bold, and different of her usual break-away-from-class habits.

"Come on" he murmured when she didn't answer.

Isabelle sighed. "Ouch," she said borely. "That hurt."

James glanced back, "Sirius, gently," he chid.

"I'm only pulling her along," he said with a roll of his pretty dark eyes. "She's not made of glass."

"No, but I am delicate, like porcelin," Izzy said, giving him a lazy smirk.

"Point to her," James murmured.

"Doesn't she always?" Remus answered with the hint of amusement.

She looked under her eyelashes at him, a tilt to her dark red lips. "My, Remus, you have very pretty eyes."

He blinked at her, a flush creepping up his neck. "Uh-"

James laughed,"C'mon, Iz. Don't scare the block."

"I'm not," she said. "He does have _very_ pretty eyes." She slip her arm from Sirius's grip, and took a step closer to Remus. He blinked, backing away. Izzy, already a fairly tall girl, who was three inches shorter than Sirius, the tallest of the boys, reached Remus's height. "Remus," she pur with a sigh. "How come you've never _talk_ to me?"

The poor boy look lost. "Umm, I...I have, the other...the other day, we uh-"

She laughed, breaking the spell. "And that, boys, is my entertainment for the day."

"Flirting with poor unsuspecting blocks is _entertainment_ for you, you heartless witch?" Sirius asked, sounding disgusted.

Her laugh was dry, sarcasitic. "Oh, now _you_ are going to give _me_ lessons on morality, _Black?_"

His jaw ticked. "Shut up, Leonte."

"Exactly," she said, and with a swirled of her pretty, black, long skirt, she began walk away.

"Isabelle," James called. "Please. I need your help."

She stopped. "Jamie-"

"I know. He'll behave, I promise."

Sirius made a sound of disgust, but said no more.

"Alright," she said. "Make it quick."

He gave her a smile, taking her arm in a gentlemanly fashion, and guide her gently to their destination. The four did not speak on their way to the 7th floor, the only sound was the swishing of their clothes, and their very soft breathing. Their stop was upon a blank wall, nothing resting on it at all.

She raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

James began to pace up and down the corridor three times. A set of souble doors began to shimmer into existence. He pushed them open, and bowed.

"What is this place?" She asked as she took Remus's arms in a very pureblood fashion, walking inside the room.

"The Room of Requirement," James answered. "Do you like it?"

She looked around, her dark green, gray and blue eyes very curious. "It's very like you, James."

He tiped his head, a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth.

The room was indeed very much like James. The walls were a royal blue, a very large window took up one of the walls, overlooking the lake with white curtains to match. A black coffee table sat in the middle of the room, with two pure white, leather, loveseats, and a black very confrable armchair facing the window. The white, black, and blue made a very convination, she noticed.

She took a seat on the lone armchair, looking out the window as the boys sat on the loveseats, James and Black on her left, and Remus on her right.

"You said you needed my help, Jamie," she said, not taking her eyes away from the very blue sky. "As I recall, I told you to make it quick."

He nodded, running a hand through his mess black hair. "I want you to help me with Evans. I want her to see I'm not all that bad as she thinks...I want her to be my girlfriend."

The three boys were watching her. She could feel it. Their glaces so intense, yet so different at the same time. Remus watched her as if he was trying to solve a very complicated puzzle in another language. Black glaze at her with intense dislike and mistrust, though she could harly blame him. They did not have the best history. James, though...her Jamie looked at her with hopeful eyes that were so defeated at the same time. His hazel iris held non of that arrogance that he flauntered arond with, that conffidence gone.

There was so many things she was sure could and would go wrong. She knew scheming against another friend was going to come back and bite her, but Jamie would never ask unless he had no other solution. He wasn't the sort to just mindlessly do things that were important to him. She had to help him or she would feel horrible...she knew he would do it for her if the situations were reverse.

Without taking her eyes of the sky, she said, "Her name is Lily."

James blinked clearly not expecting her to say that. "I know."

"That's not what I meant, James," she said. "Lily. Not Evans, beautiful, gorgeous, midnight dream, nor flower. Her name is Lily."

"I don't..." he trail off.

She sighed, standing up with grace, walking to the window. "There will be a couple of rules. You can't tell anyone about this, not even that little squirming faliture of life you call friend."

"Hey," James defended.

"You know its true. Plus, he would let it slip to Lily, and this whole..scheme would be a faliture. I _never_ fail, and have no intentions whatsoever of letting him ruin my scheme. As of this momment, you are to follow every one of my commands. I will only make you do things for your benefit, not mine. Understood?"

He stood, eyes wide. "Are you accepting to help me?"

"I have very little choice," she said, nose in the air, still not looking at them. "She rants about you so much, it is starting to become botherisom, so really, I'm doing this for the sake of my sanity and her life."

James walked to her, turning her around. She meet his hazel eyes conffidently. He smiled at her widely after a few seconds, then engulf her in a hug, whispering the words _thank you_ over and over. She closed her own eyes for a second before pulling away.

She placed her hand on his cheeks, holding her face closed to his. "This is not going to be easy, Jamie," she said gently. "She's going to fight, tooth and nail, she's going to pull away, scream, and hate you. She is going to say hateful words that she does not mean, and there is a huge possibility that this little scheme of ours is going to fail misarably. You are going to get hurt."

He gave her a small smile, gently pushing a dark strand of hair away from her face. "I know, Isabelle, but I have to try. She means something to me, and I just can't... I can't give up on her."

Her eyes search his face, the hope shinning in those pretty iris twisting at her insides. Holding back another sigh, she nodded, and was rewarded with a huge smile. He kissed her cheek, giving her another hug. She was pulled back to her childhood with him, and she let herself relax against him for just a minute.

"So," Remus said, breaking the silence. "When do we start?"'

The pretty dark haired girl smirked. "Why, now of course. The sooner this is over, the faster I can go back to sleep."


	2. Operation One: No more, James Potter

(A/N: Takes place during 5th year.)

**Operation: Lily Evans**

_**Being a woman is a terribly difficult task, since it consists principally in dealing with men.**_

_**~Joseph Conrad**_

**Operation One: No more, James.**

**THE OPERATION WAS SET ON MOTION.**

Isabelle danced her merry way out of the Room of Requirement. She'd given her orders, making herself very clear on what was to be done, and even going as far as threating them with something she knew would make them even more cautious.

"This is all on you," she'd said, giving them that superior look Sirius hated so much. "I've done my part, and if you fail, it does not fall on my shoulders. Your best mate's happiness in on the line, boys, so behave." And with that happy though, she skipped out.

The boys were still on the Room, silently lost on their thoughts.

"Do you think we should trust her?" Sirius asked.

"This is Isabelle we are talking about, Padfoot," James said. "She's not the type to back on her word."

"Well, she didn't exactly give you her word," he commented nastily. "She just gave orders and skipped out like she always does."

James looked at him for a long intense moment. "I thought you two solved your...issues." He knew they didn't get along, what with their different beliefs, but he thought they were over that.

Sirius scowled. "I have no issues with that witch."

Remus snorted. "Just because she's the only girl in this entire world who refuses to fall for your charm-"

There was that too, James thought.

"She did fall for it!" Sirius snap. "She and I dated!"

There was a moment of silence as the stag and the wolf stare at their friend.

"What?" James said slowly. "Isabelle would never-"

"She did," Sirius said deflating as he slump back in the comfortable couch. "We dated for almost six months."

"When?" Remus asked, eyes wide.

"Last year, towards the end of the year," he said, very pureblood sneer on his handsome face. "She said yes."

James frown. "Then what happen?"

Remus and James shared a look when Sirius gave a vicious laugh. Sirius was never one to be affected by his pasts relationships, no matter how they ended up (which was usually messy). However, there was a hard look on his eyes, and his posture was tense.

"What happen?" He repeated, this time with an edge of hysteria on his voice. "_She happened._"

The words were spat out with such hate and venom that James recoiled, and Remus flinch.

"Therefore, I think we shouldn't trust her," Sirius said ten seconds later, not giving them time to recover from his harsh words. He seemed completely normal now, as if he had not been on the edge. "She's too sneaky."

"Well, she likes Jamie," Remus said with caution, eyeing him warily. "I don't think she'll do that to him. They have known each other their entire lives."

"She's known Sirius, too, Remmy," James said slowly. "And if she did Merlin knows what to him, than-"

"That's relationship business," he said. "Sirius and 'relationships' never go together, and don't give me that look, you know it's true." Sirius sniffed, but said nothing.

"Mate," James said softly. "Mate, look at me."

Sirius refused to look at James, taking a leaf out of Isabelle's book, staring out the window.

"Paddy." The word came out as soft as the previous.

He gave in. "What?" He said sulkily.

"We can stop this," James said. "We can tell her to forget it all, that we were joking, and we can laugh it off after she hex us. We don't have to go through with this. Just say the words, and it'll be over."

Sirius stared at his best mate, knowing he was telling the truth. His brother, his real brother, was offering him an out of what was sure to be a misery. His brother would do that for him, just like Sirius would do it if the situation was reverse.

Which was why he couldn't do it.

He couldn't make him do that sacrifice.

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "That witch- Isabelle will avoid me, and if she has to talk to me, she'll insult me. I'll be on my best behavior, I promise."

His brother's dark eyebrows furrow. "Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Sure. I'm have a feeling this'll be fun."

Remus snorted. "If you find blood baths amusing, then yes. This'll be so _bloody _fun."

"Oh, I don't," James said, grinning widely. "I have faith in her. She's a devious one, Isabelle."

Sirius snorted. "Oh, you have no idea, mate."

* * *

Isabelle was the sort of person who was neither an early bird nor a night owl. She could've easily woken up at five in the morning as she would at ten thirty at night. She would slip out of bed with that ease that annoyed Lily to no end. Lily never understood that girl completely, but she was a good friend. The glamorous girl had stood up for her against her pureblood relatives a few rare times that they've dare to say anything in her presence. Sure, they made nasty remarks about her blood all the time, mostly when she was alone, but never when Izzy was around.

She was puzzled, though, to discover that said girl was awake before she was. Not only awake, though, she was perfectly dressed, her light make up on, the girl's amazing smelling perfume penetrating the air, and her thick black hair was pulled back in an updo.

She blinked.

"Come _on_, Lily!" Isabelle said impatiently. "You need to get up now if you want to shower. Mary and Madealine will wake up soon too. It'll be a disaster. Wake up!"

Lily sat up. "Thanks for the wake up call."

She shrugged. "I'm leaving in a few minutes. I promise Damon I would stop by the dungeons today. He misses his little sister, if you can believe that."

That was the only thing she was willing to believe of the devil may care Damon Leonte. He was Isabelle's twin brother, a Slytherin at that, too, and he was probably one of the most gorgeous boys Lily had ever seen.

She hopped off the bed. "You look nice," she commented.

Isabelle looked down at her clothes, before shrugging. "It's something I had thrown at the back of my closet. I thought it was a good day to wear it."

Lily's eyebrows rose, but she said nothing. Okay, so maybe _nice_ didn't really cover how Isabelle look. She look like a supermodel ready to walk down a runway. She wore an elegant updo today, with bangs- how did she did that when yesterday she had none was a mystery to Lily- pulled to the side, a medium sides braid pulled across her hair from one side to the other. The remaining hair was curly, and a suspicious look-alike diamond rose clip held it together at the back of her head. The make up light, natural. Her eyes were lightly outline with a black eyeliner, her long eyelashes were extended with mascara, and her lips were a glossy rose pink.

A white dresses completed the whole thing. Her right sleeve was loose, reaching past her elbows, but there was no left sleeve, it wrapped around her chest, covering everything modestly. In a very Isabelle style, the dress reached a few inches past mid tight. White high heels gave her more height advantage, which Isabelle didn't need, in Lily's opinion.

"Well, go on," Isabelle said, frowning at her. "I have to get those lazy bums out of bed. You go to shower."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm-" Lily stop, staring out the window. "Isabelle!"

"I do believe that is my name," said girl remarked dryly.

"It's dark outside!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes. After that, the sun comes out, and shines all the happy souls. I thought you knew that was how morning and night worked, Lily."

"No!" Lily was frustrated with her. "I mean, what time is it?"

"Six thirty," she replied easily. "You are wasting time, by the way-"

"Why so early?" Lily asked, ignoring the rest. "Classes don't start till eight today!"

"Yes, but it takes you so long to wake up. Plus, I feel like..." she pause to search for the right words, "you need a makeover."

Lily flinch, taking a step back. She knew what the words "makeover" meant coming from Isabelle. The girl was a master with clothes, make up, and hair, which scared the petty redhead.

"I don't know..."

A roll of eyes, and a sigh. "I am not asking you for your opinion, Evans. I am telling you what we are going to do. Go on and shower. I don't care how long you take in the shower," she added. "I will wait for you here, and we will be late to class, for all I care."

"Don't do this," she pleaded. "I don't want a makeover, Iz. I like looking the way I do."

"The clock is ticking," came the heartless reply.

Heart heavy, head down, shoulders slump, she dragged herself to the bathroom, unknowingly giving the pureblood girl an advantage.

* * *

"Wake up!"

James groan, hiding his face underneath the covers. He knew it was too early, he _felt_ it, therefore he had no desire to listen to that voice that was telling him to wake up. He liked his sleep, thank you very much.

"James," the sly voice continued. "Lily wants to see you in the fifth floor corridor."

He shot up, "When?"

A laughed was followed. "Its not gentlemanly to take a lady to the fifth floor, Jamie. What would your mother say?"

He blinked, trying to locate his glasses. "Izzy?"

A soft hand reach out, holding his face steady, then his were slid into his face. It was Izzy, much to his relief and dismay.

"Good morning, Jamie," she said, smiling at him.

He leaned back against the headboards, taking her hand. "Good morning, Iz." He peered at her. "What are you doing in the boy's dorm?"

She rolled her eyes, such a familiar sight that made him grin. "Honestly, did you forget about our little mission?"

He blinked. "To tell you the truth, its not something a block can easily forget, specially with such a brilliant mind behind that scheme."

A grin tugged at her lips before she narrowed her eyes at him. "Then why aren't you awake?"

He groan. "Bell-"

"No," she said firmly. "I want you showered, and nicely dressed by the time breakfast is ready." A sly smile turn up her lips. "I have a surprise for you."

"Should I be afraid?"

Her laugh shook the bed. "Very." She leaned in, kissing his cheek. "I have something to do, therefore I can't stay. Here, you needed to wake those bums too." She placed something in his palm, then skipped out again.

He only had time to look down at the thing she'd put in his hand, before it started screaming like a banshee. He jerked back, dropping it among the covers as it continued its horrible shirking.

The effect was instantaneous, Peter fell off his bed, while Remus shouted in suprise, and Sirius shot up, wand at the ready.

"What is that?" Remus shouted.

"I don't know!" James shouted back, looking frantically for the little black object. "Isabelle gave it to me!"

"Why in Merlin's stinky grave would you take what that _witch_ would give you?" Sirius yelled.

"I didn't! She just handed it to me, then took her leave."

Remus, bless him, raised his wand, murmuring words they could not hear. A second later, it was blissful silence. James stared at him, raised eyebrows.

"What was that, Moony?" He meant to asked.

His eyes widen, though, because he felt the words leave his lips, but they made no sound. He clutch at his throat, "What is wrong with me?"

Again, nothing. Sirius move towards him, eyes wide, Remus, on the other hand, rolled his eyes, and tap his ears, shaking his head.

The two stared at each other, then at Remus, who sighed silently, taking a piece of parchment, scribbling something down.

James took it. _Its a deafening charm, genius, _it read in Remus's neat writing.

He nodded, then plug the quill out of Remus's hands, writing _help me find that thing. It fell somewhere in my covers._

They both nodded, and began searching James's bed, shaking pillows, moving quills, even going as far as looking underneath the bed. Finally, Sirius found it, stuck on Remus's bedside table.

"That girl," Remus said after he took the deafening charm off. "That girl is absolutely..."

"Now you understand why we love her so," James said. "She's absolutely unstoppable."

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said. "How do we shut it off?"

James took it, exanimating it. "Mmmm," he murmured. "How about...We're all up, darling," he murmured to the animated object.

Sirius rolled his eyes, making James stared. That eye roll was so familiar, it was _Isabelle's _eye roll. How had he never noticed Sirius had picked up her habits?

"Give me that," he said. "You damn _demonic witch_."

The black button was silent to the amazement of his friends.

"What?" He said. "She would take pleasure at being called demonic."

"How did you..." Remus trailed off.

Sirius closed off, his face blank off emotion. "I know her well." Was all he said.

"What did she want anyway?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"She just woke me up, saying something about a surprise," James answered, moving to a lighter - ish- subject. "She wants us, and I quote 'showered, and nicely dress by the time breakfast is ready.'"

There was a silence that was broken by Peter - Merlin, had they really forgotten about his presence in the room?- who squeaked, "Isabelle was here? While we were sleeping?"

The three friends gave a exasperated sigh.

"Ooww!" Lily yelled. "Isabelle Leonte-"

"I don't know, Lily," Mary interrupted conversantly. "I think it's looking good."

"Well I wouldn't know, now, would I?" Lily said with a hint of disgust. "You won't let me see anything."

"You don't need to," Isabelle remarked calmly.

Lily scowl. She wasn't too fond of that girl at the moment. All she wanted to do was _stupefy_ her...for the next few years.

Mary grimaced. "Maybe-"

"Mary," Isabelle Leonte, the vain of Lily's existence, said calmly. "It's seven. You should go shower. "

Mary frown before she sympathetically patted Lily on the arm, vanishing to the bathroom.

"I'm never going to forgive you," Lily murmured darkly. "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

There was no answer to her words, which only infuriated her more. Why couldn't she see Isabelle's 'master' work? What was the big deal? Sure, she could feel the tugging, and she could see the different make up tools being used on her, but still.

"If I don't look better than you on _your_ best day, then I'm not going to be very please," she warned.

"Is that what you aim for?" Isabelle said, finally breaking the silent treatment. "To look better than me on my best day? Oh how low you aim, Lily."

"Low? Ha," she scoffed.

There was a pause. "You have lighter skin, which isn't always going to work in your favor. You can't use the color black too often because it might make you look washout, but pastel colors are going to look wonderful with your skin tone. I know you believe your hair color is your doom, but its not. It sets off nicely with the right colors."

She was quite, letting Isabelle do her job. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't glamorous like Isabelle either. She was somewhere in between cute and normal, that she was sure. However, she never really thought about it, but Isabelle's words set off a nice picture...

"Are you torturing Lily again?"

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had not notice the door opening.

"Evening, Solace," Isabelle drawl.

Lily winced. She hated it when Izzy did that. It made her sound like the purebloods...like the normal stuck up purebloods. She knew Sadrela wasn't fond of Isabelle, what with the whole Fourth Year Fiasco, yet she was still hoping Sadrela would let it go.

"Clearly you've had too much of that pureblood wine that makes you loony," Sadrela said viciously. "Its not evening yet."

"You wouldn't know, now, would you, Solace," Isabelle said with no interest. "What with what I've heard of your...extra _curricular_ activities you must be so very busy to even notice the time."

A flush creped up the girl's neck. "Madealine!" She said, moving to poke bundle of blankets. "I'll see you downstairs!" She turn to give Isabelle a dirty look. "This isn't over, you pureblood _trash_."

"Oh, I think it is for now, you _street commoner_."

Apparently that was a worse insult then an insult to a pureblood's blood because the girl look near tears as she left.

"What did you say to her?" Lily wondered.

"Isabelle called her a prostitute, basically," Madealine answered as she sat up, pushing her hair back. "It's more complicated than that, though."

"No, you got it about right, Maddy," Isabelle said lightly.

"What does it mean than? And why did she called you a...a you know," Lily said.

Isabelle's nose wrinkled. "She called me _trash_." The disgust was there, plain and clear. "Ha!"

"Pureblood trash is another way of saying blood traitor," Madealine explained when she saw Lily's puzzle look. "Its a great insult to a pureblood. It is worse though, to call someone a commoner."

"I said plainly that all she was good for was opening her legs for common street boys," Isabelle said with a hint of malicious glee. "You will find, Lily, that it is the worst insult you can ever give anyone."

"Yeah," Lily said quietly. "I can see why."

Isabelle pause, looking at Madealine over Lily's head. Madealine nodded, slipping her legs off the bed.

"Lily," Isabelle said, looking at her straight in the eyes. "It is harsh, and cruel, but purebloods have learn to defend themselves against that type of insults. We only fight back when provoke, and when we do, we fight with everything we've got."

Lily nodded, but said nothing. She had been taught differently, to just ignore the bullies and the insults, to be the better person, but than again, it appeared that no everyone was like that.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Madealine breath, staring at her with wide eyes. "Lily..."

"What?" She said, alarmed.

"I take it you like?" Isabelle said quiet smugly.

"I think you've made her prettier than you, Iz," Madealine said teasingly.

"What did you expect? Light make up and her uniform? I have more imagination than that." She sounded almost insulted.

"Can I see now?" Lily asked irritably.

Madealine's eyes twinkled as she handed her pair of pearl heels. "I think you'll like it."

Lily stared. "You actually expect me to be able to walk on those?"

"They're not that high."

Warily, she did as she was told. She was a little worried about the whole thing. Isabelle had forbid her to see her clothes till everything was ready, so the stubborn girl had cast a very powerful glamour charm.

Lily stood unsteadily before walking to Madealine's pink mirror. Once she did, she stop, starring.

"Is that..."

She didn't look like Lily Evans. She looked like a classy, beautiful version of _the_ Lily Evans. This Lily Evans wore a white button down shirt that had ruffles at the collar. A white blazer that reached her elbows on top of the shirt, and a light pink skirt. With the white heels set off the whole thing nicely. The clothes didn't even clash with her red hair.

Was that really her...?

Mary choose that moment to walk out, but she halter her steps when she saw Lily.

"Well," Madealine said. "I think we all agree. No one will be looking at us after today. I hope you're ready to give up you're tittle, princess," she added to Isabelle.

The girl didn't raise the bait. "Today's her day, Maddy. Don't ruin it. Oh, I'll be taking my leave now, girls. My brother awaits for me." She picked up a pearly white clutch, and danced her way out of the room.

"How typical," Marry said with amusement.

Everyone was staring.

It had been a couple of students at first that had looked when she walked in. Those couple of students nudge their friends, their friends nudging their neighbors, and so on in till everyone was staring. She could her cheeks starting to burn with a combination of awe and embarrassment. Awe because she'd never been the center of attention, that had been Isabelle or Mary, and embarrassment because she felt awkward.

Mary smiled besides her. "Keep your head up, Lily."

"Shh," she hissed. "Don't call attention."

Madealine snorted. "I think its too late for that, darling."

"I can't believe I let you all talked me into doing this," she moan miserably as she sat down.

"Isabelle would have killed us if we hadn't," Madealine answered as she took fruits, following her ridiculous diet. "I rather like breathing, thanks."

"It was you or us, Lils," Mary agreed.

"You sound so Slytherin," Lily accused.

Madealine grinned. "Don't let them hear you say that. It'll give them a fit. A muggleborn sounding Slytherin, ha!"

Lily frown at her friend, but before she could say anything, Edmun Dowler lean across the table, and said, "You look amazing, Lily."

She blinked. "Uh..."

Madealine kicked her underneath the table.

She jumped. "Oh, thanks. It's just something I found."

He smiled at her. "Well, it suits you. So, I was wondering if you're going to Hogsmage this weekend?"

"I need a new quill, so yeah," she answer, blinking at him. Was he...?

"Would you mind if I went with you?" He asked, giving her another heart stopping smile.

"No of course not," she blurred out before she could think twice about it.

His pretty face glowed. "Great, I'll see you in the common room at two?"

She nodded numbly.

Madealine and Mary were staring at her with identical grins. Edmun was one of the most coveted boys in the Gryffindor, in fourth place, underneath Remus Lupin. He certainly owned that tittle, what with his perfect brown hair, binding smile, and blue eyes.

"Ick!" Mary squealed quietly. "Lily-"

"Shhh!" She hissed, hiding under her red hair. "He might hear you."

Madealine was over it. "Don't think he will," she said picking at her food. "He's talking to his mates."

"Oh my Merlin, Lily," Mary continued, ignoring Madealine. "What are you going to wear? Do you have perfume? If not, Isabelle can work her magic. That girl's fabulous with hair and make up. Where are you going to go, though? Madam -"

"Mary!" Madealine snap. "Stop your squealing. You sound like Pettigrew trying to answer a Potions question, and you are giving me a headache!"

Mary frown at her.

"We'll figure it out," she continued. "For now, eat your food, and leave Lily alone. I have to go talked to Sadrela. She can't just popped up in our dormitory whenever she wants." With that said, she stood, walking down the table to the blonde.

Mary sighed dreamily. "He's so gorgeous."

Lily peeked at her. "Mary!"

"I know, I know," she said. "You should be more excited, though." She frown at the embarrassed redhead.

"I am," she assured hastily. "It's just...I never thought he would ask _me_!"

"Why ever not?" Mary asked, puzzled. "You're a very pretty girl, Lily. I thought you knew that. You've had your fair share of boyfriends, and Potter never fails to tell you he wants to date you."

She waved a hand, dismissing her friend's words. "Yes, but its Potter, so I don't take him seriously. And my other boyfriends, well, they don't count."

It was true. She'd date a couple of Ravenclaws, but they did not take kindly of her intelligence over theirs, so her relationship did not last over a few weeks. She had once dated another Gryffindor, but Zack broke up with her after three days.

Mary shook her head with a sigh. "It'll work out with Edmun," she said, her pretty face brightening. "I heard he's an excellent kisser. The things that boy can do with his tongue-"

Lily could feel her face burning. She ducked her head even more. "Mary!"

"Oh, pish posh," she said, waving a hand. "It's not like you've never- hey, Izzy!"

Lily looked up to see the girl looming over them. Isabelle's familiar smirk took place as she took a seat. "Hello, Mary." She scowled at Lily. "What are you doing? Why are you slouching? Sit up!"

She eyed the girl incredulously. "You can't be serious, Isabelle."

"I assure you I'm perfectly serious," Isabelle said, looking at her down her nose. "You'll never call attention in such _manly_ and _unattractive_ posture."

"Yeah, well, apparently, Edmun Dowler seems to think I'm appealing," Lily mumbled.

"Dowler?" Isabelle said, looking down the table, not impressed. "I find him unhinged, and there's no manners to him."

"A lot of girls would kill to have him for an hour," Mary informed her, frowning.

Isabelle wrinkled her nose. "That just shows how many girls this century use their brain," she said with disdain. "I wouldn't get near him without a two hundred mile radius if it was up to me."

"Not all of us can date the male models of the Wizaring World," Lily informed her.

"You don't have to," Isabelle retorted. "You only have to have decent common sense. Be careful with that one," she warned, her face clouding. "He may be 'pretty' from the outside, so am I, and yet, I'm rotten. Appearances mean nothing. Don't say no one forewarn you."

"He's a perfectly nice, decent, person," Lily defended. "I would take your judgment more seriously if you weren't so fond of Potter and his pathetic crew."

Isabelle laughed, throwing her head back with mirth. "I'll let Remus know how highly you contemplate him."

Lily flushed. "I didn't mean-"

"You meant exactly what you said, Lily," Isabelle said airily. "I hate it when people try to backtrack."

"Isabelle," Mary reprimand. "Not all of us have perfect ways with our words. Leave her alone."

Isabelle slowly turn her glaze towards Mary with such arrogance as it was possible, saying calmly. "You two are going to be late for class."

Lily's head shot up, glancing around. It was true. Most students were leaving, and the professors well all gone. Only a few students remain sitting, all Slytherin.

She stumbled, getting out of her seat, reaching for her bag, Mary mimicking her movements. She turn to look at Isabelle, who was sipping her tea. "You're not coming?"

"No. I think I'll stay here. I might be so lucky as to find something better to do," she said.

"More important than learning?" Lily couldn't help to ask.

"There's nothing they can teach me that I don't already know."

Mary and Lily looked at each other before shrugging. It was not unusually of her to skip lessons, and the professors had stop inquiring her presence mid second year. They always made her demonstrate whatever she had missed, to see if they could beat her at her own game, but the girl was always a step ahead.

With that, the two friends caught up with Madealine, who was talking with Sadrela outside the Great Hall.

"Ready?" Maddy asked, looking up at them.

Lily nodded, slightly out of breath. They had been elbowed, pushed, and hassled on their way out of the Hall.

"Well, don't you look nice," Sadrela said, giving her a small smile.

"Oh," Lily said. "Thanks."

"Let's go," Mary said, taking Sadrela's arm. "I have got to tell you who asked Lily to Hogsmage this weekend..."

Madealine and Lily share a look before following them to Charms.

"Edmund?" Sadrela squealed. "I would give that boy anything he asked if he turn those pretty blues on me! What did you say? You said yes, of course?"

Lily nodded, suddenly wishing she could go back to sit with Isabelle on the lonely Hall. Isabelle wouldn't have made such a big deal of it. She would only have her say, then leave the matter alone, which is why Lily loved that girl.

"Yes," she found herself answering. "I said yes."

That was all Sadrela and Mary needed to set off in a long discussion about Edmund Dowler.

James sat down on bench next to her. "You evil witch."

Remus snorted, sitting on the other side of the table. "I would call it cunning, very cunning, indeed."

Sirius sat next to Remus, but didn't acknowledge her. She tried her best to ignore him, yet every time he was near her, she couldn't help but remember last year, a pang of longing tickling at her intestines.

Smirking at James, she did what she was best at. "I thought you would appreciate it. I was going to dress her in green, but none of my clothes would fit her. You'll be paying for her new wardrobe, Jamie."

He smiled, not looking worried with what she could do with his money. "She looked beautiful."

"I thought she was beautiful to you every day," Sirius said.

James ignored him, staring at the table with a small smile.

"You are not the only one to notice how pretty she looked," Isabelle commented, holding a cup of tea to Remus, then serving Sirius one. "Dowler admired her quite as much as yourself, only he has no restrains whatsoever, and he has invited her to go to Hogsmage."

That brought James back from his little Lilyland. His head snapped up, while his friends froze.

"She said no of course," he guessed.

"I don't see why she should," she answered, dabbing delicately at the corner of her lips. "Of course, he's vile, and rude, but there is a pretty face to cover that. Most females are, I am ashamed to say, unable to look past."

"She said _yes_?"

Sirius was staring at her accusingly, with a hint of betrayal. "You said-"

"I said nothing about my scheme," she said, interrupting him before he could accuse her of something she never said. "I have everything worked out. It is all according to plan, Black."

"I don't see how it is," he spat back.

"Of course you wouldn't. You don't know the first thing about women."

Remus intervene. "How is her dating Edmun going to help, Isabelle?"

"Remus," she said, that condescending tone lessening. "Jamie, with the help of the two of you, have not let her have a decent boyfriend in all of her years at Hogwarts. She is not ready to be in a serious relationship because she hasn't expanded her knowledge of what a gentleman should be." She frown at James. "And you have not behave like one either, which is why you are going to start as in this moment, to act like one. You have been taught manners, and how to treat a lady, I sincerely advice you to practice them if you've forgotten them. Edmund Dowler is a pig with no class whatsoever, and she will soon see that."

He nodded. "This is all a great show to make her see what she's missing?"

She sigh, rolling her eyes. "You are missing what I am telling you. This is to see if she likes the _complete version_ of James. You are not only a prankster, and a spoiled brat, Jamie. You're compassionate, headstrong, understanding, and caring. We just need to _show her_ that."

He smiled softly at her, lazing his fingers through hers. "You honestly believe so?"

She looked at him from underneath her eyelashes. "Only someone so headstrong, and with a wide capability of patience can deal with me."

He chuckled. "I find your personality quite charming, to be honest."

"Someone had to. Anyways, do you remember the plan?"

Remus smiled. "If he doesn't, I do. _No more, James Potter_." He wiggled is fingers at his friend.

She nodded. "Sir-Black, stay behind for a moment. I have something of great importance that requires your immediate attention."

The three friends looked at each other, before James and Remus rose to their feet. James, brushing his lips softly against her cheek, murmured a goodbye, bowing like a good gentleman, and Remus bowed his head in her direction.

Then it was just Sirius Black and her.

He looked at her, his eyes dark with...hatred? She resisted the urged to bow her head, and run from the Hall.

"We need to...pause...our hatred towards each other," she began, meeting those eyes squarely. "James needs us right now, the both of us. He can't be bother to wonder if one of us is going to explode, and bring down the whole thing. I am asking this for him, because I own him."

He stared at her, those grey eyes thoughtful. "You would do this for him," he said quietly, "yet you wouldn't stop your real brother from ruining things between us."

She couldn't help it. She flinched back as if he slapped her. She lowered her eyes, biting her lip. "I couldn't. I did what I had to do."

"You did what was best for you."

She took a deep breath, rising to her feet. "I'll take this as your agreement. I give you my word that we won't have to talk about anything that does not involved James and Lily-"

"I wonder why I keep trying with you when it's so ridiculously obvious you don't care for me."

She faltered, staring at him. "I care for you," she assured him, meeting his eyes. "I care for you so much that I had to leave you, Sirius." She hadn't meant to say it. Slip of the tongue to the person she was suppose to hate. Way to go, Bell, she thought.

He was suddenly in front of her, her face cupped in his hands, looking down at her. "Then why, Bell? Why did you cut me off?"

She sighed, placing her hands over his. "My brother threaten to tell my mother," she said quietly, the words stumbling over each other in the haste to get out. "They would have ruin your life. Damon went as far as to say they would frame you, send you to Azkaban, Sirius. I couldn't let them do that to you."

He frown. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have done anything for you, to not loose you-"

"I thought maybe you would brush it off as nothing, and I would become like the other nothings in your life. A conquest, a memory. It would have been the best, Sirius."

He press his lips to her forehead. "We can work it out. Just...give it a try, Bell."

She _had_ to say no. Pain, tears and possibly Azkaban would follow if she didn't say no, but Merlin forgive her, she wanted it. She was so tired of going along with what her family had to say. She wanted him in that moment more than she would want anything else in her life.

"We have to keep this quiet while I battle my eyelashes at my brother," she told him. "He just needs a little persuasion, and he'll come around. Can you handle that?"

He smirked at her, his hands slipping down her neck, past her shoulders, settling around her waist. "Maybe."

Raising an eyebrow at him, she tilted her head to the side, giving him _that _look he could not resist. "Maybe?"

His eyes flashed, and she couldn't help but smirk back at him. "Maybe, if you promised to make it up to me."

She laughed, thought it didn't last long, his lips silencing hers. She let herself be lost in the sweet promises of Sirius's unspoken words.

"I won't leave again," she whispered, holding his face to hers. "I won't do it again unless you ask me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? That might be a long time."

She hid her face in his neck, kissing that spot underneath his jaw that unhinged him. Sure enough, he shudder in her arms. She couldn't help but smirk, letting her breath blow on his skin as she spoke. "Oh, I sure hope so."

"I knew there was a reason why I like you so much, witch," he murmured before he kissed her again.

"Come," Sirius said after a few minutes. "Let's go before they start believing you hexed me to obiliation."

She laughed. "Jamie would never forgive me."

"Of course he wouldn't," he boast, taking her bag. "I'm his favorite."

Deviously, she said, "Oh, you are his favorite lover, are you?"

He stopped, pulling her to him, trapping her in his arms. "Do you want proof of how much of a man I am?"

She pulled away, dancing out of his reach. "How can you prove me something that does not exist?"

He took off after her. In a way he could not fathom, she was capable of _running_ in _heels_. He reached her as she stepped out of the Hall.

"That was _very_ mean," he accused, not allowing her to kiss him. He knew what she was planning. She would distract him, then run.

"It's what I do best," she gloated.

"Sirius, mate, you're-"

James came to a halt, staring wide eye, Remus blinking in great confusion behind him.

"Did we, umm...did we miss something?" Remus asked.

Sirius allowed the proper space between them. He knew how she was about 'gentlemanly' and 'proper' behavior. He kept a hold of her hand, though.

"Nothing much," she said, hiding a smile. "We manage not to kill each other."

"Or eat each other," mumbled James.

She raised an eyebrow, reaching for her wand. "What did you say, James?"

He took a step back subconsciously. "Nothing, Iz."

She let go of her wand. "Good. Now, here's what we are going to do. All of you are going to get your skinny buts to Charms-"

"You're not coming?" Sirius wondered.

"Skinny?" James asked at the same time.

She shook her head, looking up at him. "I need to talk to my darling brother." She frown. "That's one pleasant conversation I am not looking forward to."

"If he gets in that snooty way of his, Bell, I want you to leave him, and come find me."

"He won't hurt me. He may hex anyone in his way, but he has been taught not to raise a hand against a woman."

He couldn't fight her on that one. "Just...find me when everything's settled."

"Of course." She turned back to his friends. "Don't talk to her, Jamie. If he ever so much as looks her way, Sirius, Remus, hex him, and drag him out of class."

"What?" Alarmed, James took a step back.

"Oh, don't be a wimp," she said before pressing her lips to Sirius's. "I'll see you all later in the Room as soon as Herbology is over." She turn on her merry way.

James turn his curious glace on him. "So what happened?

Remus leaned forward, his mischievous side shinny through.

"Nothing, you nosy prats," Sirius said, walking the opposite way Isabelle had gone. "We just...made a truce."

"I didn't know truces needed to shove one's tongue down the other's throat," Remus said slyly.

"You wouldn't know," he responded. "You've never made a truce in your life."

James threw his head back, roaring laugh that echoed down the halls, as Remus pulled his wand, aiming it at Sirius, who smartly took off like a bullet, making Remus run after him. James, still chortling, followed them.

"Something is going on," Mary predicted.

Lily stopped looking around, focusing in her friend. "What makes you think so?"

Madealine, who had ditched her step sister, Sadrela, looked up from her food. "Is this about what Aquernate said in Divination?"

Mary hushed her. "No, I mean...don't you feel it? like there's something missing, or...gone?"

"Isabelle has yet to return, if that's what you are referring to," Lily said.

Mary shook her head. "She's always somewhere. It's not her, though. I feel like there's something that has meant to happen, but it has not...am I explaining myself?"

"Remus hasn't gotten the guts to ask you out, yet, if that's what you mean," Madealine said drily.

"No," Marry said. "It's not that either." She quieted, looking up and down, as if that would give her the answer.

Madealine rolled her eyes at Lily.

Not even ten minutes later had passed when Mary jumped, her silverware clicking as it fall to her plate. Madealine raised her eyebrows, snorting. "What?"

"I know what's wrong," Mary gloated. "It's Lily."

Lily placed her pumpkin juice in the table. "Me?"

"Yes, you." A nod follow to arfirmitate. "You haven't yelled at Potter yet."

Madealine blinked. "That's actually true."

Mary was right. Potter had not directed a word to her at all today. He had show up late to Charms, like always, then he had vanished after Herbology, missing History of Magic. She had been tense for those two periods, preparing the words she would spat at him, hoping to get it through that thick head. It had been a waste of energy, worrying so much. Potter hadn't even glanced her way, keeping his head low, murmuring to his mates.

"He hasn't bother me today," she murmured distractedly, running through her day in her mind's eye. "I think he hasn't even so much as look at me..."

"No wonder the day's been quiet," Madealine said brightly. "No annoying James, no enraged Lily."

"Enjoy it, Lils," Mary said. "He's here, eating with his friends, so it is only a matter of time before he comes over here."

Lily shook her head tiredly. "I wished he would just understand I will never date him, not for all the galleons in the world, or even if my life depended on it."

However, dinner passed without incident. Potter and his friends left ten minutes before the food was taken away, and Lily smiled. She had not had to deal with _him_ for an entire day.

And just like that, Wednesday, January 8th, was over.


	3. Lily's Disater

**(A/N: Takes place during 5th year. Btw, I want to apologized about the last chapter's so many mistakes. I was in a hurry because I was leaving to my grandma's. I wanted to update that day, so I did it before I left...it wasn't such good idea. I'll fix chapter 2 as soon as I find out how to do it without having to erased _all _of the chapters. Bear with me for a little please. I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy, and review please. )**

**Operation: Lily Evans**

_**As usual, there is a great woman behind every idiot.**_

_**~John Lennon.**_

**Operation One (Still.): Lily's Disaster.**

**IT CAME AS A SUPRICE WHEN MARY TOLD HER HOGSMEADE WAS WITHIN TWELVE HOURS.**

It seemed like Wednesday had blurred into Thursday, and almost Friday came as a slap to the face.

"Have you decided what you're going to wear, Lily?" Mary asked as she ran the towel through her blond hair.

Tearing her eyes from the book, she answered. "Wear for what?"

Isabelle, who for once was in the dorms before two o'clock, smirked. "That ended quickly."

Madealine and Mary were staring at her as if she lost her mind.

"Lily Evans!" Mary shrieked, the towel slipping from her hands. "You honestly forgot that you have a date with Edmund Dowler in less than twelve hours!"

"I don't blame her," Isabelle said, stretching like a cat in her four poster bed.

"Hush, you!" Mary chastised. "I can't believe you just-"

"Oh, drop it, you medelin quim," Madealine said, lying in her stomach. "It is not the end of the world."

"You're the quim," Mary snap back. "Don't worry, Lily. We'll help you. Izzy has excellent taste, so she'll be in charged of the clothes, Maddy'll do your hair while I do you make up."

"I don't feel like cooperating much," Izzy said. "Specially this. I don't approve of it, you know."

They ignored her. "I think hair down, straight. Perfect for snogging. His hands wouldn't get tangled," Maddy said, eying her thoughtfully.

"The make up will be natural, of course. She hasn't had need of it, there's no need to go overboard," Mary added, smiling.

They all turn to Isabelle, who had said nothing. Said girl had a book in her hands, ignoring them completely.

"Isabe-" Mary started.

"I do know my name," she interrupted, not lifting her eyes from the book. "There's no need for you to repeat it."

"Are you going to cooperate or should I call Sadrela to help?" Mary snapped.

A smirk curled up the dark haired girl's lips. "Then Dowler would get an eyeful of Lily," was the snarky reply.

Lily flushed. "No offense to Sadrela, Maddy, but her style isn't my sort of thing."

Maddy, knowing it was true, shrugged.

"Then are you going to help?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes, placing her book down. "I will, only for the dignity of Lily Evans. No, Mary. I am not telling you what I will chose for her to dress in. You'll see in due time."

"That settles it, then," Madealine concluded, climbing under the covers. "Good night."

There were murmurs of _good night_ as the four girls settled down to sleep. Lily, though, was not able to get a wink of sleep. She was restless all night, wondering what next morning would bring.

It was chaos. Both Mary and Madealine seemed flustered as they "beautified her." Only Isabelle remain calmed, sitting quietly on her bed as she scribbled something, legs stretched. For a moment, Lily wondered if she looked like Isabelle (or Mary) when she sat like that.

"Izzy," Mary called. "We're done. Where's the clothes?"

Isabelle didn't lift her head. "I need you and Maddy to step out."

Hearing those words made her panic. Isabelle only made them step out when she knew Lily would put up a fight. She made to stand, only to have Madealine push her down in her seat. "Relax," she said, patting her back.

Her salvations walked out, leaving her alone with Isabelle Leonte, the most terrifying human alive in that moment. She waited for Isabelle to move, speak, or get up. Only she didn't acknowledge her for five minutes, writing down in that parchment without pause.

"It's nothing bad," Isabelle finally said, raising her head. "Maybe you'll even fancy it." She slid her legs off the bed, picking her wand, then sliding it in a complicated combination on the wall next to her bed. The wall slid open, revealing clothes, clothes, and more clothes.

"Aahh, here it is," she continued, holding out a black bag. "Don't judge till you've tried it on."

With a suspicious glare at her, Lily open the bag.

It was a beautiful beige eyelet embellished knit jumper sweater with a dark green mid thigh skirt, black silky thighs, and black high heels. She stared, running her hands through the soft materials. She knew it was expensive, just by setting eyes upon it.

"Merlin..." she breath.

"Tailor made," Isabelle announced proudly. "My own personal tailor. He should have gotten everything perfect. If even the tiniest thing feels wrong, let me know."

"Thank you, Izzy," she said, touched. "I know you don't approve of this, yet you did this for me. Thank you so much."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Go on, get dress. We have eight minutes."

"Alright," she nodded. "Why did you make them leave?" She wondered as she began to undress.

"It's a surprise. Didn't want it to be ruin, you understand."

Lily stared at herself in the mirror. "Done." The words were said quietly. "That does not look like me..."

"Yes, it does," Isabelle said just as quietly. "You just never seen yourself like this before."

The clothes fitted her perfectly, the colors blending in perfectly with her pale skin, her red hair shinny beautifully. "Oh, Merlin."

"C'mon," Isabelle said as she took something from a sleek black box. "I have something for you."

She held out a necklace. It was a silver chain, a green teardrop hanging on it. It was simple, but elegant at the same time, perfect for her.

"I thought it would go with the skirt- and your eyes," her best friend continued. "It's an emerald, lighter than the skirt, but it matches your eyes perfectly."

"It's real?" Lily couldn't help to ask. Of course it was, she concluded before she answered. It was too bright to not be real.

"A family heirloom," she nodded. "A few hundreds of years old, goblin made. Here, turn around."

She did as she was told, letting the taller girl clasp the necklace. It fall in her chest, atop of the beige jumper.

"Thank you so much," she repeated.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "You should go before I regret helping you. I'm not all that fond of him."

"You're not coming right? Detention with Professor McGonagall." The stern teacher had assign Isabelle detention for 'influencing her peers in _not following _the dress code.'

Isabelle's lips curled. "No," she said smugly. "My father fixed it."

She raised her eyebrows.

"You were wearing the requirements," Isabelle explained. "A skirt, and a white bottom down shirt."

She shook her head, amused. "Let's go then."

"Should I change?" The tall, dark haired girl was wearing cigarette black leather pants, a white loose shirt that had a black skull, and a long sleeved brown top sweater, and a gray beanie, her long hair down. The black tree inch black leather heels she wore completed the outfit.

"I like it," Lily answered.

The other girl shrugged, grabbing her wand from the bed, tucking it up her sleeve. "Let's go."

Isabelle let her go first.

There was a knot of...anxiety bubbling in her stomach. She was not new to the dating business, but Edmund Dowler was...gorgeous.

He was sitting down with a few of his mates, laughing about something. As she descended the stairs, he looked up, his features frozen, his eyes on her. He stood, taking her hand as she stop in front of him.

"You look amazing," he said to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Simply amazing."

Cheeks burning, she murmured a thanks, thankful that her hair was down, covering her face.

"Shall we?" He said, looking at her under his eyelashes. It was a familiar look, a look Isabelle often gave people she did not like, though it was different on him. She couldn't quiet tell what it was, but it send a shiver down her spine.

She nodded, giving him a smile. "We shall."

She glanced back, not knowing what she was look for exactly. What she saw was Mary's happy, wide, smile, Madealine's grin, and Isabelle; she was standing atop of the stairs, leaning against the wall, shoulder and hip, a strange look in her pretty features. Lily could not quiet figure it out, but she knew it was not good.

* * *

Isabelle smiled against her boyfriend's lips.

"Hey," he whispered against her lips.

"Hi," she whispered back, holding back giggles.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, his voice still low. They were in their own little world, as if always was when they were together, she remembered.

She laughed quietly. "You are wondering about how I slept?"

His gray eyes turned black with a fire she was familiar with. "Yes."

She hummed, leaning closer to him, his body shielding her from the cold air. They were behind a particularly large tree that hide them from the curious eyes of their peers. "I slept better than I has in months," she confided. "How did you sleep?"

"I was restless," he admitted, dipping his head to press a kiss under her jaw, his fingers tangling in her long hair. "Knowing the most beautiful girl to ever walk this planet is sleeping only a short distance can be quiet distracting."

She rolled her eyes, then shutting them, tilting her head back, a smile tugging her lips upwards as he continued to press kisses against her throat.

"I do believe that's a compliment," she answered slightly breathless. It was beautifully distracting, feeling him so closed to her.

He chuckled, the fingers in her hair tightening as he kissed her again in the lips, her arms holding his face to her, and the arm he had around her lower back keeping their lower bodies together. The kiss was slow and gentle, taking their time to savor the kiss, the underlying passion.

"Hey, Isabe- oi!"

Sirius sighed against her lips, annoyance clear. He brush his lips against her forehead before releasing her.

He gave an irritated glare at his best mates.

She scowl at them.

"Well you're not very friendly, are you," James said cheerfully.

"What do you think, Bell?" Sirius started. "What should we hex him with?"

"I think we should leave him in a vampire lair without his wand, actually," she said, leaning into him as he slip his arms around her waist. "We'll see how well he works himself out of _that_."

"Ouch," Remus said, grinning.

James frown at her, shaking his finger. "Ah, what is this? Are you lot ganging up on me?"

"It is only fair," Remus said mildly. "Considering how much trouble we can get for helping you with this ridiculous plan of yours."

"Technically, it's Izzy's plan. I'm just the reason there's such plan" James said, pouting.

James and Remus watched, wide eye as the dark headed couple rolled their eyes at the same time. They turn to each other, exchanging glances.

"Let's go," she said, taking Sirius's hand. "We've got lots to do with so little time-"

"And Sirius already wasted five minutes of that time snogging you," James pointed out, his cheerfulness returning.

She gave sly smile, "Well, I don't find it to be time wasting at all."

Sirius barked a laugh, Remus laughing with him a second later. James, however, pouted at her.

James threw an arm around her shoulder, "You're siding with that smelly git over me now, are you, Iz?"

Her lips quirked to the side. "No," she said, her eyes full of mirth. "I'm siding with _my boyfriend_ over you."

"That hurts, Iz," he said, pulling her out of Sirius's reaching range. "I thought what we had was stronger than that."

Remus snorted a laugh, pulling back a mock mad Sirius.

"Have you been drinking?" Sirius asked. "She could never love something so ugly like you while she has me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "While he said it in an idiotic form, he's right. I am dimwitted enough to fall for his so-called charm."

"You bastard!" James cried, launching himself at his best mate.

They made their way to the carriages, the best mates mock fighting, laughing all the while. While the friends were missing Peter - who had gotten detention because he was so far behind in Transfiguration- Isabelle was glad. There was something about that boy that made her hairs stand.

"Idiots, the two of them," Remus said as Sirius and James fell to the floor, rolling around.

"And yet, we're strangely fond of those idiots," she said.

"Because we're loveable," Sirius said. Apparently they've had enough.

She wrinkled her nose. "Look at the two of you. You've gone, and ruin your clothes."

They looked down simultaneously, then Sirius shrugged.

"Could have been worse," James commented.

Remus took his wand out, pointing it to James, murmuring a cleaning spell under his breath. Most of the dirt had come off, only very little remained.

"Nice," she complemented. "Try something like this though." She pointed her wand in a very large dirt spot in Sirius's shirt, and she began to chant softly under her breath. The beauty of magic, she thought, as the dirt began to vanish. It took only a few minutes before she was satisfied.

"How does it go, again?" Remus wondered, practicing on James. By the second time, Remus had gotten a hang of the spell, and within minutes, he was sparkly clean - in a matter of speaking, of course.

She reached out to pat Sirius's dark blue long sleeved shirt, making sure it was clean. "Let's go then," she said as Sirius laced his glove covered fingers with hers. "We are never going to come back in time."

"We'll sneak in if we have to," James said, beaming.

The easy chatter continued as the carriage took them to the village. She knew the boys were like brothers, having to witness their interaction far too many times over the years, yet she never ceased to be amazed. While Sirius and James had a habit of finishing each others sentences, Remus often corrected them immediately, and the two boys continued with their friend's correction without pause. She marveled over it till the carriage was brought to a stop.

James jumped out, stretching like a cat. "Hate those things," he announced. "Much rather fly."

"Of course," Sirius said dryly as he took her hand, assisting her as she stepped out. "_You're _hair wouldn't get ruined."

"Sometimes," Isabelle said, nudging her boyfriend with her hip, "you are more vain than I am."

"It's part of the deal," he boasted, winking at her.

She saw Remus rolled his eyes. "I will never understand how you stand him."

She laughed. "Oh, it's all in a day's work."

He pouted at her before he capture her lips. She forgot about their audience within seconds, enjoying the sharp, minty taste of Sirius's lips. She'd almost forgotten how he felt, how he tasted, his smell. He was all hard muscle under the soft material of his blue shirt. The clean smell of his cologne, and boy. He was better than she remember-

She was ripped apart from him. Blinking, she stared at James's face, hoping he would have a good excuse for taking her own person heaven away.

He pointed to a group of third years who passed them giggling at the sight of a well snogged Sirius - she'd admit, the look suited him far too well- and a serious looking James.

Chest heaving, she pushed away from the carriage she had been leaning on. "I'd forgot," she murmured.

James winced as Sirius stomp on his foot. "I was just following her rules," he defended.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. "When it comes to me, there is no rules."

She pecked him before pulling him along with her as they continued walking. "True."

"That's just not fair," Remus pointed out.

"I'll tell you what's not fair," Sirius said, shaking his finger at him. "She's going to have to snog me while I'm two inches shorter and four eyed."

James pushed him. "Jerk."

Sirius's lips twitched, "Bitch."

James was about to respond when Remus spoke. "Look who's there."

It was Lily with that Drooler. They were standing in the middle of the snow, talking, then seconds later, Drooler took her hand, and began to lean in.

"He wouldn't-" The words chocked James.

She exchanged a worried look with Sirius. He released her hand, taking a step cautiously towards his friend, who watched the scene silently. Lily and Drooler were not kissing, yet they were close enough to, which tortured James. She reached for her wand, signaling for Remus to do the same. It would not do for James to cause a scene, specially not now.

"Jamie," she heard Sirius said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

He snapped out of whatever he had been thinking. He looked at Sirius, who gaze back evenly.

"I'm fine," he said emotionlessly. "We need to go."

Remus shot her a look before he took James's arm and began to lead him away.

"I hope this plan of yours is full proof, Bell," Sirius said to her. "He's hurting."

"I know," she said quietly. "But there is no other way, Sirius."

"Can we make it go faster?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice as he eyed his best mate's defeated form.

"The potion," she said, laying her head on his chest. "The potion ought to help a lot. And I'll see what I can dig up to speed this up."

He press his lips to her hair. "I never did thank you," he murmured. "This is a great risk you are taking."

"He would have done it," she responded. "He would have done it for me."

"Without hesitation."

She sighed. "I know I told him, at the beginning, that this is was no piece of pie, but seeing him like this makes me more determine."

"Whatever you are thinking of, you have my full support. Hell, you can have my inheritance if it you want."

She meet his eyes. "I just want you," she said quietly.

"You already have me," he reminded her.

"Then can I have chocolate?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

He laughed, "Whatever you want."

"Oooh. Dangerous words there, Black."

"More dangerous than being madly infuriated with the most sly witch in history?"

"Is that what I am?" She pouted at him. "An infuriation?"

He brushed her hair back, fixing her beanie- which she was sure had been moved when she had been snogging him- before he lean in, whispering huskily in her ear. "You're an angel in a form of a witch. An angel just for me."

"I thought you didn't believe in that sort of thing," she said.

He stared at her intently before saying, "I didn't."

His kiss was intense.

It was nice enough, Lily thought as she moved her lips with his. It was better that most of the kisses she had before. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the sounds of the busy street buzzing about.

She pulled back when he tried to pull her closer, and ignoring his questioning look, she smiled when she noticed the shop's name. "Can we go in there?"

He gaze at the shop before shrugging. "Sure. What do you want to get from there?"

She blinked at him. "Books." It was a _bookshop_. What else could she want from there?

It was a strange feeling, coming here with someone to her favorite bookshop. She always came alone, as most people were not fond of book as she was. She was unconformable, she decided twenty minutes later when he began to look bored out of his mind. She held back the urge to sigh, putting the book back.

"Let's go," she said brightly.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"You choose." She thought it was fair since she made him spend time somewhere he was not comfortable.

"Three Broomsticks," he said, pulling her with him. "I fancy a butterbeer."

Many students filled the shop, most which stared as they saw Lily with Edmund. They saluted him, though, and gave her a nod or a smile. Once they reached a table, she was feeling lightheaded.

"So," he said charmingly at her. "What do you want to drink?"

"A raspberry butterbeer," she said, the cached the look on his face. "What?"

"Raspberry's too...sweet for me," he commented as he stood up. "Be right back."

Lily took up one of Isabelle's many habits, and looked out the window, ignoring the looks some were sending her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she caught flashes of black hair - one of those heads was light brown, she was sure. They caught her attention for some reason she could not fathom, but shook it off as Edmund slid into his seat again.

"I think the barmaid was flirting with me," he confided, a grin on his face. "How embarrassing."

She laughed, accepting the drink. "Who would not flirt with you?"

"You," he answered. "I don't think you've ever flirted with me."

She gave him a timid smile. "Don't take it personal. I'm just not...like that."

"I know." His answering smile made her thought that he could win _Witch Weekly_'_s Best Smile Award._ "I like that about you."

"Thank you." How else was she suppose to answer. "I heard that you went to _The Elves Don't Dance _concert during the summer."

He nodded, slipping his butterbeer. "It was pretty amazing. I mean, they're average compared to _Accio Love_, but they were so much fun. You should see it, the madness of it. Everyone abandons sanity and just dances about crazily. There was this bloke who decided Transfiguring a jacket into a lion was a good idea."

"Oh, Merlin," she said, completely amazed. "How did that end?"

He laughed. "The thing was that the bloke was very bad at Transfiguration, and the lion ended up with the legs of a chameleon, and the voice of a kitten. Not very scary, you understand."

She laughed with him, feeling at ease. Sure, she was still terrified that she'd mess this up, but she told herself she was being ridiculous, told herself to relax. The only way her date could be ruin was if Potter suddenly appeared, but she had barley seen him at in the past couple of days, so the chances of him showing up were slim.

They continued to talk about school, upcoming concerts, and strange things that had happen to them. She liked it, she realized, watching as he laughed at her story of chicken pox.

"Do you want another drink?" He asked after he stopped laughing.

She shook her head. She was feeling warm thanks to the drink, and lazy. "No thank you. I would like to get my quills now, though. That's if your finished."

He said, "Of course. C'mon." He took her hand, and together they exit. "Tell me about your friends."

"Well," she said, pushing her hair back. "There's Madealine. She's moody at times, but totally reliable. She doesn't judge, no matter what it is, says she doesn't see the point of judging. Of course, she has a very bad attitude with who tests her, though it almost never happens. Very firm sort of person. She'll guard a secret with her life, and very reserve. Mary the complete opposite of her, and yet they understand each other the best. She's very energetic, and a happy person. It's hard not to smile when she does because she just has that way with people. Very social as well, overly so. She can be very chatty, which drives me up the wall sometimes. She's so nice that we call her honey. She's the sort of person to call at tough times. Then there's Isabelle, who is a complete mystery. She'll say something, and do the complete opposite. She's intimidating, and commanding, scary too. I suppose the confidence and sneakiness comes from her being a pureblood. She's very blunt, and when I need help, she's the one I go to." She smiled at the thought of her friends.

"They sound like a rowdy bunch, very exiting," he said, smiling at her.

"Oh, when we're together, it's like a revolution, lots of screaming and squealing." She shook her head. "Absolutely bonkers. But tell me about yours."

"There's not much to tell," he said, opening the door to _Wizard's Supplies. _"Blokes don't form bonds as tightly as girls. There's Jack, Alessandro, Quinn and David. They're pretty cool guys, but get annoying sometimes."

She nodded, even though she disagreed with the him about boy friendships. She was sure boys could from permanent friends if they tried.

"Did I mention how pretty you looked today?" He said, breaking the silence. They had said nothing while Lily choose a beautiful black feathered quill - the feather was a from a raven, she read. The cost was high enough that she could only get two more, thought it was defiantly worth it. Realizing he had spoken, she tear her eyes away from the quill and smiled.

"Oh," she said, flustered. "Thank you. You look very nice today too."

It wasn't a lie. He wore a white sleeved T-shirt, a black blazer, and black jeans. His hair- which remain intact even when they snog because she didn't want to mess it up- was cut short, which made his curly hair that more adorable.

He grinned. "The guys were teasing me today," he said it almost shyly. "They said I was over dressing."

She laughed. "No, I think you look just fine like this."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Of course."

She placed her items in the counter, reaching into her bag for the money. "We should go to Honeydukes from here. I promise Isabelle I would get her some chocolate."

"She likes chocolate?" There was a hint of skepticism in his voice.

She pause, her eyebrows furrowing. Isabelle was more of a delicate palate. She didn't often eat chocolate, and when she did, it was with some ridiculously expensive dish.

"She does," Lily said carefully as they made their way to the door.

"Huh," he said.

"What?" she said picking up on his tone.

"Nothing," he said before greeting one of his friends who had been heading their way.

She let it drop, not wanting to get angry with him. She knew how most people felt about Isabelle, and that drove her loony. He seemed to be one of the many that thought Isabelle was horrible, which made her blood boil. Isabelle may had not been perfect, but she knew the dark headed girl would stand with her against the world. Isabelle was her _best friend_, the one that would keep the Slytherins quiet about her blood, the one that hold her hair back from her face when she got so drunk third year that she vomited; the girl who understood her fondness for literature; the one that would bring her out of her comfort zone...

She yanked her hand out of his, walking ahead. He could catch up when he was finish, and that was if he wanted to.

He caught up to her exactly seven minutes with four seconds later. "Hey you alright?"

She nodded. "It's cold out."

He understood, reaching for the door again. "Then let's get you out of the cold."

* * *

Remus wrinkled his nose. "Isabelle, do you realized how much money you just spend?"

"It's only half of my money," she murmured distinctly as she examined the selves. "James and Sirius pitched in too."

"It was _forty hundred galleons,_ Isabelle," he argued.

She looked back at him before shrugging. "I got Lily to buy the chocolate." She grinned, a grin full of life and mischief, and in the moment, Remus could see why she was so important to Sirius - and to some extent, James. She was as sly and playful as they were. She wasn't very open to most people, Remus noticed, but to the people she _did_ like, she was loyal.

Her laugh pulled in back from his thoughts.

"You're evil," he said to her.

She laughed again. "I am not! I'm simply making her place her part into something _she's_ part of. It's not fair that we do all the work."

He grinned at her. "She would hex us all to look forever like Margaret Bounyered if she knew what we were doing."

She shuddered, placing a few galleons on the black washed out counter as she pocketed the potion she'd picked out. "I'd hate to look like her. She has an unbelievable, incurable case of acne."

"I often wondered if she was cursed to look like she does," he said as he examined the dark glove hovering.

"Don't touch that," she warned from the other side of the room. "It has dark dementor magic. It's suppose to show you your worst memories, to teach you to fight them. It takes ages to learn how to stay sane, then it's almost impossible to fight the hold it has over your thoughts to place those horrible images."

"You've used it?" There was a hint of incredulity in his tone...and fear, fear at what her answer would be.

Her lips curled into a bitter smile. "That's not the correct wording, but effective just the same, I suppose."

He stared. "You mean to say...this was _used_ on you?"

She chuckled. "You're a clever one, Remus."

He balanced, retreating away from the dark object. He couldn't imagine being forced to use such thing. And to think that the tall, dark headed girl had to use it for Merlin knows how many times...

She narrowed her eyes at him thoughtfully. "The feeling never really goes away," she said quietly. "You just learn to live with it."

"Does Sirius know about this?" He could imagine the outrage of the boy when he found out.

"Of course he does," she said nonchalantly. "James too." There must have been a particular look on his features because she continued. "I didn't tell them, no. They witnessed it once. They're families were dinning with us, and Mother wanted to show off...I lasted ten minutes, and then I started screaming."

"Your _mother?_"

"Don't sound so surprise. I'm sure the boys have told you how Walburga is. My mother is like that as well."

"Yes, but..."

"All the pureblood supremeness are like that, Remus," she said without sentiment. "The Potters are bizarre for most. They're kind hearted and maintain connections with some supreme purebloods at the same time. After all," her grin was filled with malice this time, "we're all _family_."

Before he could reply, Berk was back. He was a nasty sort of fellow, with yellowing teeth, hollow eyes, and dirty patched up robes. He took the money Isabelle had placed in the counter, not batting an eyelash, then place the four, dark, small bottles in same counter.

He made to go to them, but Isabelle shot him a look.

"I do believe we were getting a better deal than that, Berk." Isabelle's voice had lost all of its character, turning to a soft, dangerous purr. Remus wanted to step back from her, the look in her eyes frightening him. "We are paying you a little extra," she continued.

"They're charmed, madam," he answered in a raspy voice. "Special just for you."

Her lips curled in an arrogant smile. "I should hope so. I will be very displease if you fail me."

He bowed his greasy head. "Of course not, madam."

"We will see," came the dry reply. "We will keep this confidential, of course." She paused till he nodded. "Also, I need you to..._dig up_ something."

"Whatever do you need, madam?"

"A necklace," she said delicately. "A magic necklace, indestructible. It has to be simply, an every day necklace that would not cause raised brows. I wish to have it by mid-week."

He pursed his lips, quiet for a while. Isabelle's eyes narrowed. She raised her hand, and the dementor ball fell from its shelve to her hand. She catch it, walking to stand before the greasy man. She was faster than him, not giving him a chance to back away, she held the object inches from his face, one hand holding the collar of his robes.

"Will you be able to assist me, Berk?" She said quietly, sharp eyes trained in his fearful face. "Will you? Or shall I have to make you pay for your incompetence?"

He swallowed nervously. "Madam Leonte-"

"I want no excuses for what I am asking, as I will pay handsomely for it," she continued, holding the ball closely still. "I see no _inconvenience_ with my desire."

He nodded slowly, training his neck backwards, to place more space between them. Remus bit his lip, wanting to say something, but remembering what Sirius had told him before he'd left.

Let her handle it. Nothing she will do is harsher than what Berk's done, I assure you that.

"Whatever you wish, Madam," Berk said quietly. "I live to serve you."

Her eyes didn't soften. "You do well to remember that, you incompetent low life _bastard."_ With that said, she brought his face closer to the ball, making him touch it.

The man screamed, arching in pain. Isabelle remain emotionless as she watched him trash, scream, and cry.

"Isabelle!" Remus cried. "What are you- _Isabelle, _stop it! _STOP!_"

She didn't flinch as the man stop screaming, going limp in her hands. She held it for a few moments more before she slowly withdrew her hands away. He slipped from her hands, to the floor. Taking the bottles from the counter, she let the black evil ball to hover above the table. The moment the ball was out of her hands, her shoulders relax ever so lightly.

"Children are often taught how to travel by Floo at very young ages," she said calmly, softly. "Five years old is when most start. Some children get lost if they are not instructed properly." She paused, looking down at the bottles in her hand. "It's a good influence for the child who gets lost, they _learn_ how to do it properly so they never have to live through that fear again." She pocketed the bottles inside Sirius's leather jacket, which he had bought an hour ago. "A child, six years old, I believe, was learning how to Floo, and he did not pronounce it properly. He ended up here. Berk was the only one here at the time, and he took the child to the backroom with promises of lollies. The child, innocent as he was believed him."

"So?" Remus said, his voice a pitch higher than it was normal. "You just tried to kill a man-"

"I should killed him," she said without remorse. "Berk did horrible things to that child, you know. He abuse of him, and when he was satisficed, he ripped the him open, he took the child's heart, and a few other organs. After he was done, he mailed the child's body back to his parents with the words _he should have been more careful_ on his arm with his own blood. The story was in the _Daily Prophet_. I recognized his writing."

Remus felt nauseous. He stumbled back, his back hitting a shelve. "Isabelle-"

"Those who shop here and know his writing are aware of what he did," she said, running her hands through her hair. "They often use it to blackmail him. I torture him every time I can for what he's done. It was a _child_, Remus."

He swallowed. "Why not turn him in? Why let him roam around where he can cause more harm-?"

"Oh, he won't be causing that type of harm again," she said darkly. "I made my father take care of that problem."

"What did you do?"

She raised her head, her eyes sparkling suspiciously, and blank, reliving memories. "I forced my father to cut off what most men need. He never feels the need to go to the loo anymore."

"Why not turn him in?" He asked quietly.

"He knows too much."

He turn to the new voice. In the shop's door was Sirius, who was staring at a imobile Isabelle. James stood besides him, eyes full of sympathy towards Remus.

"You shouldn't have left him with me," Isabelle said, leaning heavily against the table. "He did not have to be present for such thing."

"He had to know, to be careful around this sort of thing," Sirius answered, eyes intense. "I admire your restrain. I would have killed him."

"You knew about this?" Remus asked, feeling sick.

"We all do it," James said quietly as he stepped into the shop.

Isabelle flinch as he neared, he falter his movements, looking back to Sirius.

"He'll survive, the Dementor's Hold won't kill, just mentally harm," Sirius said as he dropped the bags, walking to Isabelle, and wrapping his arms around her. She hide her face in his clothes, murmuring something to him.

"My mother _curcio_ him," Sirius said over her head. "For almost six hours."

"What she did, Remus," James said. "I'm not looking to justified it, but he's done worse. He would have escape if he could. Look, just forget it. We made a mistake by leaving you with Isabelle, but Sirius and I are known better around here, and if Berk saw us with her then-"

"It's alright," Remus said as his heartbeat slowed. "I'm not judging her, it was just a shock."

"He did _that_ three years ago," James explained. "These are dark times, Remus. Very dark."

He nodded, not knowing what to say. What Isabelle had done, specially knowing the power of the Dementor's Hold...But what Berk did was inhumane, and cruel, and...

She pushed Sirius away. "We should go, before he wake up."

Sirius eyed her for a moment before he took his family ring from his finger. He lifted her hand, and slid it in her right hand, index finger. It shrink to fit her smaller hands as it worked its magic. Her shoulders relax, and her mind began to clear. Her eyes closed half way, and she took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she breath.

He press his lips to her forehead. "C'mon. I saw a blue coat that would go perfect with your skin color."

She grinned at him, the dark magic of the Hold vanishing. "Let's go."

They made their way out of the shop, lifting the hoods of their jackets to hide their faces. Sirius, Remus noticed, walked one step ahead of Isabelle, who had her head down.

He looked at James, who seemed to know what he was thinking.

"She's a Leonte," he said under his breath. "If she didn't duck her head, someone would notice her, and they would be sure to tell her parents."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes. Her father spends an unbelievable time here, and if he heard his daughter was in this filth...Isabelle would barely survive. Specially since she's with three men. That's..." he left the word hanging.

"Oh."

"Don't think too much about it," James advice. "Isabelle made sure we bought everything so we will not have to come back-"

"You spend more than the forty hundred galleons she'd spend?"

"It wasn't real money," he confided with a huge smile. "Isabelle grabbed fake galleons, and with a really strong glamour, we were able to fool him. She would never give him that much money. She hates the man."

"So I noticed," he said faintly. "So we stole-"

"Something that had already been stolen. It had been a Hertarts family heirloom till they vanished, and some ancestor of Berks stole it. Isabelle stumble across it, so she made a deal with Berk."

"It sounds so Slytherin," he noted.

"She did admit her brother's rubbing off on her."

They reached the end of the alley, where the sunlight shimmered again, and the magic was lighter. Remus sighed in relief, wanting to run to the dim light of the snowy day.

"I never thought I missed Diagon Alley so much," he admitted.

James let his hood fall back. "Pray you never have to walk in to that rat's hole again."

"You don't even have to tell me, mate."

"Let's go back to Hogwarts," Isabelle called. "We need to check how Lily's disaster, I meant to say date, went."

James grinned at her. "Let's go."


End file.
